MAY BE, I LOVE YOU
by J'TrimFle
Summary: Kau tidak akan pernah benar-benar merasa PERLU memiliki sebelum kau tau rasanya kehilangan.


**MAY BE, I LOVE YOU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Samurai X Nobuhiro Watsuki**

 **Rate : T++**

Hajime Saitou

x

Kenshin Himura

.

.

Happy reading...

.

.

Hajime Saitou bukanlah orang yang mempercayai cinta. Dia juga bukan orang yang menganggap hubungan sepasang kekasih sebagai sesuatu yang istimewa. Baginya kekasihnya hanya makluk pemuas nafsu, yang bahkan dia ragu apa perlakuanya pada kekasihnya layak disebut sepasang kekasih atau hamba pada tuanya. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah memperlakukan kekasih kecilnya dengan baik, bahkan tersenyum saja dia belum pernah. Dia memasuki apartemen miliknya, dan seperti biasa senyum dibibir kekasihnya menyambut kepulanganya.

"okaaeri Hajime-san!"

"hn"

"baju ganti dan air hangat sudah saya siapkan, kalau ingin mandi silakan"

"hn"

Saitou melangkahkan kakinya kekamar mandi, berendam di bathtup lima belas menit, memakai baju lalu keluar menuju meja makan. Disana Kenshin sudah menanti sambil terkantuk-kantuk tapi begitu Saitou duduk, kekasihnya itu langsung membuka mata dan menegakkan badan.

"Ittadakimassu"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Malam hari adalah waktu yang sangat disukai Saitou, dimana dia melampiaskan segala nafsu, amarah, dan kekesalanya pada tubuh kekasihnya. Dia bebas melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan. Seperti saat ini, saat _Saitou junior_ bergerak keluar masuk dibawah sana, tangan kananya mencekik kuat-kuat leher Kenshin sampai wajah itu membiru, dua tangan yang coba menarik tanganya semakin melemah, lidah kekasihnya terjulur sedikit. Mata basah dibawahnya sama sekali tidak mengundang simpatinya, baru ketika ia klimaks tangan kanan dia jauhkan dari leher Kenshin yang kini terbatuk-batuk hebat. Saitou meninggalkan Kenshin begitu saja setelah dia merasa sedikit terhibur, selanjutnya dia akan tidur nyenyak dikamarnya sendiri.

.

.

"Hajime-san, ayo bangun"

Setiap bagi Saitou akan mendenggar alamr tidurnya berupa bocah dengan tanda X dipipinya.

"hn"

"saya tunggu dimeja makan"

"hn"

.

.

"Kau. Berani. Pulang. Terlambat. Heh?!"Saitou mencengkram kerah baju kekasihnya yang baru pulang. Tiga puluh menit lebih lama dari jam pulang biasanya.

"ma...maaf Ha..jime-san. A...ada kelas tambahan"

Saitou mendengus, dengan sekali hentak dia melempar kekasihnya ketengah ranjang. Lalu berbalik kekamarnya.

"ittai..."Kenshin merabai kepalanya yang terantuk kepala ranjang. Saat merasa ada liquit ditanganya dia buru-buru melihat.

"darah..."gumamnya lirih.

.

.

 _"_ _aku harap hubunganmu dengan Kenshin baik-baik saja, Saitou"_

"semua baik Tou-sama"

 _"_ _baguslah!lalu dimana dia sekarang, aku ingin mendengar suara calon menantuku"_

"maaf,dia di sekolah aku di kantor kepolisian"

 _"_ _kau banyak pekerjaan?"_

"tidak terlalu, ada apa?"

 _"_ _kalau begitu cepat kerumah sakit Kyoto, aku menunggumu"_

"untuk apa kesana? siapa yang sakit"

 _"_ _hanya ada seseorang yang harus dijenguk..."_

"rekan kerja? Aku tidak ikut serta!"Saitou mematikan handphonya.

Sampai dua hari kedepanya Saitou tidak mengaktifkan ponsel itu.

.

.

"APA. YANG. KAU. LAKUKAN. DISINI. SA. NO. SU. KE?"begitu Saitou membuka pintu apartemen kemarahanya lansung mencapai titk tinggi mendapatimakluk asbtrak yang sama sekali tidak ingin ia lihat pertamakali.

"hanya berkunjung"Sanosuke mengendikkan bahunya.

"di. Ma. Na. Ken. Shin?"

"oh, kau masih peduli padanya?"Sanosuke mencibir. Dan kebiasaan buruknya kambuh, mereka bergulat diruang tamu. Sanosuke sampai babak belur dan berdarah-darah.

"ce. pat ka. ta. kan di. Ma. Na. Ken. Shin!"Saitou memiting leher Sanosuke dari belakang.

"apa pedulimu, cih!"

""cepat katakan!"pitingan dieratkan.

"dia dirumah sakit sejak dua hari yang lalu, BODOH!"

Pitingan terlepas. Badan menegang. Mata menunjukkan keterkejutan luar biasa.

.

.

"apa...host...yang...hah...terjadi?"begitu pintu ruangan terbuka Saitou langsung mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Hajime-san, selamat datang!"sambut Kenshin dengan senyum. Saitou terpaku, kenapa Kenshin selalu menyambutnya dengan senyum?.

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Kenshin terantuk kepala ranjang saat tidur!"

"Otou-sama..."

"begini yang kau maksut baik-baik saja Saitou-kun?bahkan baru setelah dua hari Himura-kun dirawat dirumah sakit kau baru tau. coba jelaskan pada Kaa-san, dimana letak baik-baiknya?"

"Okaa-san..."

.

.

Saitou menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Apartemenya terasa berbeda. Mungkin karna dia sendiri sekarang. Kenshin dipulangkan ke Tokyo oleh kedua orang tuanya sebulan lalu.

Perubahan ini cukup membuatnya frustasi tanpa sadar. Tidak ada senyum yang menyambutnya saat pulang. Tidak ada yang menyiapkan baju gantinya, makananya. Bahkan alarm tidurnya menghilang. Semuanya terasa asing. Dan jauh disana, jauh dilubuk hatinya dia merasa seolah dirinya memanggil-manggil Kenshin.

.

.

"Ken...shin..."

"Ken...shin..."

Tubuh Saitou menggigil dalam tidurnya, berkali-kali dia mengigau memanggil nama Kekasihnya.

"Ken...sin..."

"Hajime-san..."

Akhirnya panggilan Saitou terbalas, Walau hanya dalam mimpi, Saitou bahagia. Lebih bahagia dari yang ia duga. berterimakasih pada Tuhan atas mimpinya.

"Hajime-kun..."

Kebahagianya begitu sempurna saat suara Kenshin dalam mimpinya memanggil namanya.

"Hajime-kun... kau demam!"

Tunggu, ada yang salah dengan mimpinya. Kenapa dia merasa tangan Kenshin menempel dikeningnya. Secepat saraf otaknya menerima rangsang secepat itu pula matanya terbuka.

"Kenshin?"

"tunggu sebentar Hajime-kun, akan kuambilkan kompres"

.

.

"jadi, kenapa kau kembali?"

Pagi hari setelah demamnya sembuh, Saitou memeluk Kenshin dari belakang saat bocah tersebut memasak, mulanya Kenshin berjengit kaget mengira pemeluknya orang lain. Mengingat sekalipun Saitou tak pernah memeluknya.

"karna Hajime-san tidak bisa merawat diri sendiri"Kenshin tersenyum. Pelukan ditubuhnya benar-benar terasa nyaman.

"alibi yang bagus, kuharap itu cukup untuk membuatmu tinggal disini selamanya"

Kenshin memper lebar senyumnya.

.

.

"Kenshin..."

"ya Hajime-kun?"

"terimakasih"

"terimakasih juga"

.

.

"Kenshin..."

"ya?"

"hanya ya?"

"Ya Hajime-kun?"

"bisa kau panggil aku Saitou?"

"ha?"

"cepat panggil aku Saito!"

"eh, y...ya... Sa...Sa...Saitou-san"

"ulangi!"

"Saitou-san..."

"bagus!"

.

.

"Kenshin..."

"ya Saitou-san?"

"bagaimana kalau Saitou saja, atau Saito kun mungkin?"

"um... Saitou-kun..."

"lebih baik"

.

.

"Kenshin..."

"ya, Saitou-kun..."

.

.

"Kenshin..."

"Ya..."

.

.

"Kenshin..."

"ya..."

.

.

"apa aku menyebalkan?"

"ya... ehhhh, anno...tidak Saitou-kun"

.

.

Sepertinya puasa diam Saitou telah berakhir. Tapi rrr...agak berlebihan mungkin.

.

.

"Kenshin..."

"ya Saitou-kun..."

"aku rasa aku mencintaimu"

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk"

.

.

Selesai.

Terimakasih sudah membaca


End file.
